onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Protective Necklace
The Protective Necklace is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the second season. History On another venture to the Netherworld, Henry continues wearing the necklace, during which Aurora informs him she is with his mother Emma and grandmother Mary Margaret in the Enchanted Forest. She also mentions that his family has a way to get home but they need help defeating someone who is trying to stop them. After receiving this information, Henry jolts awake in bed as the necklace remains on his neck. He excitedly reveals to Regina and David everything that Aurora told him, as well as the fact it is Regina's mother Cora who is preventing Emma and Mary Margaret from returning. Since only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat Cora, Henry clasps his necklace as he lies on a bed in the pawnshop, where Mr. Gold magically puts him to sleep as he tells him of the squid ink in his jail cell that can paralyze Cora. In the Netherworld, Henry holds onto the necklace as he tries to let Aurora know about the squid ink, however, the roaring flames drown out his voice when he says where to find it. Aurora is then forced away and back into a conscious state when Mulan shakes her awake, but this act harms Henry, who receives another burn on his arm. Not wanting Henry to be hurt again, David dons the necklace instead as he is put under the sleeping curse to gain entry into the Netherworld. David finds himself in a dark room of mirrors with only a torch to guide him, but when the necklace starts glowing, he takes it off and holds it out, drawing closer to a mirror as the glow intensifies. He drops the necklace once it gets too hot in his palm and from reaching down to try to pick it up, he hears sizzling from the fiery room beneath him. Using the butt of the torch, he slams it down on the ground until it gives way, making him plummet to the floor below. The necklace, damaged from fall, becomes cracked in the center, but David still picks it up as he peers around until Mary Margaret, standing a distance away, calls out to him. In the conscious world, David's actual body remains asleep, with the necklace now broken as it is in the Netherworld. Upon returning to Storybrooke, Mary Margaret hurries to the pawnshop to give David a kiss of true love to awaken him from the sleeping curse. David continues to have the necklace on after he wakes up and reunites with his family, but as he and some of the other townspeople walk down the street later, he no longer has the necklace on, presumably having taken it off at some point. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The necklaceFile:207FindAWayBack.png has the same symbol as Anita's gravestone;File:207LoseMyFamily.png a moon with a dot in the middle. *After the necklace is broken in the Netherworld,File:208NecklaceBroken.png it is broken in the real world too.File:208NecklaceBroken2.png Appearances References de:Henrys Kette Category:Magic Category:Clothing and Accessories